Ben 10: Remastered AF
by Hybrid of Fate
Summary: Five years after that faithful summer Ben is living a mostly normal life. After his grandpa goes missing events move for him to return to being a hero. Joined with cousin Gwen, former foe Kevin, and the new girl Julie, they face off against a alien conspiracy that threatens all life on earth. An altered take on Alien force.
1. Prologue: Ben 10 Returns Part 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to Dragon's Blaze take on Alien Force. Ok I'm going on record here, I liked the series but after awhile I just stopped with it until I resaw it about a month ago. Now then yes this is a my take on AF and before you ask cause this fandom has many divisions I'm going to try to wield it all together… except you know the pairing.**

 **Which by the way to get it out there, I was a fan of Benlie and well that's said I'm going to give her a bit of a bigger role in this. Yeah and this combined with well the fact I'm not very good at descriptions might make this a bad fanfic… but I guess I don't care. Well enough of that let's begin with the prologue of the story.**

"Speaking"

' _Thinking'_

" _Reading"_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, it is owned by CN/Time Warner, and developed by Man of Action.**

* * *

The sound of the refferes whistle was heard as the soccer ball was tossed out into the field as the players raced after it before one guided it down towards the goal dodging the attempts to stop him. On the scoreboard the game had less than half a minute left as the home team grouped up attempting to block only for a opening to be found and with one final kick it went straight for the goal.

At the last moment it was intercepted by the goalie a fifteen year old with shaggy brown hair, and green eyes. The timer hit zero as the crowd cheered and the team picked him up in celebration. Later the field was silent, the crowd and most of the players having left except for the boy who was getting his bike off it's bike chain. He got up and looked at the medal around his neck with the latter's MVP edged into them.

He placed his medal down when he caught something out the corner of his eye. Looking up he saw a girl with short black hair, brown eyes, a wearing pink hooded jacket with a bit of her black tie shirk visible near the top, a white mini skirt, and sports white tennis shoes. Their was silence for a moment between them before he spoke, "Oh, ah, I wasn't showing off.. I mean I am going to show it to my grandpa." He stuttered mentally berated himself, "I guess that kinda is." He put his medal down holding his hand out he introduced himself, "Hi I'm Ben Tennyson."

The girl took his hand before returning the favor with a smile on her face, "Julie Yamamoto, I know who you are, great game."

Ben returned her smile, Thanks, but I really do have to go though," He apologized taking off his gloves and hopped on his bike, "Cya tomorrow?"

"Ok," Julie waved at Ben as he left, "Bye."

As Ben pedaled his bike to his grandpa Max's RV he thought for a bit about the girl Julie. He believed she looked familiar but he couldn't quite place it. ' _Wait didn't her family just move into Bellwood? Yeah that's about right."_ He pushed away those thought as he arrived in the trailer park where his grandpa's RV/home was. Getting off the bike he knocked at the door, "Grandpa Max open up it's me." Unknown to the boy someone was watching him the shadows of a tree.

Ben looked through the window seeing the lights off though the blinds and growing suspicious. Picking up a rock next to the RV he turned it revealing the spare key his grandfather always kept in case of emergencies. Unlocking the door he entered into the RV almost yelling out, "Hello Grandpa Max?" He looked around, "What happened in here." The light from outside showing him the messy state the RV was in.

When he slid the door it showed no one were their. At that moment the curtain from the bedroom was pushed back and staring down at Ben was a strange alien creature. Looked down at him with it's one eye affected to a bulbous head, it's hulking humanoid body seemed to peel back as a horde of tentacles shot out after him.

Ben reacted fast rolling out of the way holding his arm out and slapping his waist… before remember he didn't have the Omnitrix on it anymore. As he remembered his he groaned his face feeling as he cursed his luck, "Oh man." He ducked down as the tentacles came at him for a second attempt. Crawling away he watched as the things retreated back into the creature giving it back it vision.

It lunged right at him causing Ben to think fast using the freeze door as makeshift shield only for the alien's hand to smash right through it it's claws to close for comfort before ripping the door off it's hinges and throw another with its other arm as Ben decked away under the table.

There was little time to catch his breath as the table was ripped off by the monster which pouched at him tearing apart the set as Ben jumped away. The creature saw the shoe just under the dashboard and slowly walked to it. There was no more escaping it. As it got closer it noticed that it was just his shoe. A tap on his shoulder caused him to turn around, "Peekaboo." Ben let loose the nuzzle of the fire extinguisher in his hands causing a stream of foam to blast the alien tossing it out the window.

With the threat gone Ben dropped the fire extinguisher and looked at the mess now that the light from outside was flowing though. All the cupboards and shelves were emptied in a way to make the place looked ransacked, "It must have been looking for something Grandpa had," Sitting in the driver's seat he flipped the dashboard opening a secret compartment hidden by the clock.

Ben almost raced to the cylinder were a metal disk was which activated and showed a hologram of a elderly man in his mid 60s wearing a red hawaiian shirt and grey pants, "Hello Ben," The holographic image spoke greeting him.

"Grandpa what's…" Ben was about to ask what was going on but the hologram continued with it's message.

"I left this recording were I knew only you would find I'm in a bit of a situation but it's nothing I can't handle currently nothing for you to worry about." The holographic recording spoke as it gave a wave of it's hand, "There's been renewed alien activity on earth I looking into it." With that the hologram seemed to end only for it to appear again as it's message wasn't done, "Oh I almost forgot don't worry about the Omnitrix I have it and it's completely safe, they're never get their hands on it. Say hi to your cousin for me love you Max out." The hologram turned off as Ben stood with confused look on his face.

"You got the Omnitrix?" Hearing those words didn't make any sense. Didn't he have the omnitrix within a box in his room? ' _I'm going to have to check it out.'_ He left the RV and got back on his bike as he took off to see if the holographic recording was telling the truth.

After pedaling his way back home he raced, passing his mother who remained him not to run in the house as she did the dishes, into his room looking through his clothes looking for the box were he keep his stuff from a few years back as he spoke to himself, "He said he has the Omnitrix with him." Finally having found the box he opened it and found that the Omnitrix was still their and inactive like he left it years ago.

The recording replayed in his mind, ' _Oh I almost forgot don't worry about the Omnitrix I have it and it's completely safe, they're never get their hands on it. Say hi to your cousin for me love you Max out.'_ Looking at the Omnitrix in his hands it was obvious it wasn't him being literal but knowing his grandpa their was another meaning behind all of it.

* * *

Standing in the middle of a mat two students stood giving each other a bow before getting into their fighting stances as the sensei raised his hand giving the single to begin. The guy lunged at his opponent with a fist which the girl easily blocked and followed up by flipped over her opponent into the mat before penning him down ending it. The sensei called out his hand lowered ending the match with the girls victory.

The girl got off holding her hand out to help her opponent back up. He took her hand helping him stand back up before the two them gave a bow. A round of applause was heard and slowly dissipated as the crowd started to walk away until only one was still heard clapping. The redhead girl turned her head to the said to see her cousin Ben standing there wearing a black shirt, a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it's left side over it along with blue pants, and black and white shoes. Ben shot her a smile before asking, "So how's my favorite cousin."

Gwen gave him a return smile before walking up and embracing him, "Ben." He returned the hug as she pulled back, "Still undefeated and compliments? You want something don't you?" She questioned.

Ben broke eye contact and looked down for a moment before speaking up, "I got a problem, I need some advice Gwen."

Gwen give a nod, "Alright, I'm going to go change first and then you can tell me all about it." Gwen walked of to the lockers leaving Ben on his own as everyone else had walked out.

* * *

Julie returned home noticing how quite it seemed to be. "Anyone home?" She asked but was meet with silence. Usually her mother or her grandfather was here at home. She looked around before finding a note on the desk held down by a cup. Slipping it off she read the note it to herself, "Julie went off the market will be back in an hour," That explained where her mother was but what about her grandfather he was usually home when her parents were away.

Walking to his bedroom she found that it was strangely messy and cluttered which wasn't like her grandfather at all. On his desk she saw clutter of notes and pictures taken from different locations and times. Holding them up she saw one of them for tonight but nothing else more about it. Another note caught her attention as the name written on it, " _Invasion is coming, Max Tennyson knows."_

"Max Tennyson?" She narrowed her eyes a bit at this remembering the cute boy she had talk to a while ago. Maybe it was just a coincidence and nothing more, ' _Although he did say he was going to visit his grandpa… no Julie you know better then to make accusations without evidence.'_ Shaking her head she put the papers away. She stopped as she found another one addressed to her and silently read it.

Putting it down she opened up a false compartment within the the desk drawl, before pulling out a futuristic looking metal disk pad.

* * *

 **Well didn't expect that did you? So yeah I might be playing a bit with Julie background but be honest it's a bit mild compared to a few other things that has happened both in the series and in a few of these fanfics… maybe. Anyway I am breaking the first two parter up into three parts.**

 **Anyway I'm open to any suggestions tips and constructive criticisms as well as answer any questions you may have.**

 **Well now cya all next time.**


	2. Ben 10 Returns Part 2

**Hello again everyone. Now I think I should expand a bit on what's going on via my author's notes help you all understand this universe given with the nature of the series I might have to outside the story. Also when transformed I would refer to Ben by his transformation. Anyway on with the Chapter.**

"Speaking"

' _Thinking'_

 **Disclaimer: Ben 10 is the property of CN/Time Warner, and created by Man of Action, I get nothing from this.**

* * *

Julie looked down as the holographic map from the device before looking at the alleyway building in front of her. "Well according to the map it should be here." Deactivating the map function she pulled out part of the underside of the device holding it in front of her before a beam of energy shot out at the wall. On contact the wall recent itself and revealed a hidden stairway.

When she got to the bottom of the stairway she switched on the lights revealing a high tech room filled with cabbits, weapons lining the walls and right in front of her pieces of a familiar armored suit.

' _So this is where he was keeping all of this?'_ The room in question was a old Plumber chichie a place that used to be used to resupply when in the field. Julie walked up to the armor suit pieces and picked up the vizor. "I haven't worn any of this in four years," Julie whispered to herself though it seemed her grandfather had modified them to so they could fit her now.

"Well if I'm going to I might as well suit up," Julie gave a sigh, though truth be told there was a small part of her that was excited about putting back on the suit and helping stop threats like she did with her grandfather a few years ago. Putting the suit pieces back on the chest piece first the waists second the boots and leggings before the vizor and with that they actived before each piece grow around covering her body and part of her head in light armored suit. The vizor activated as she cycled through the settings, "Night vision, Infrared, target lock, zoom? That's new."

After suiting up she looked through the cabinets for weapons, finding standard issue Plumbers ammo, food and water before finding what she was looking for. It was a custom made blaster pistol along with a rod which she tested out forming into a spikes for s spear a sword and a mace. Strapping the blaster to her back and placing both of these on the suits belt she gave a determined look to herself in the mirror, "I'm ready."

* * *

Ben laid on the mat snoring a trail of drool coming out of his month as he did. The sun had gone down as waited for his cousin and just started to doze off. The light from the hallway brought him back a bit from his dream about smoothie sumo slammers causing him to awake just to see Gwen looked down at him having changed into her usual outfit which consisted of a white shirt under a dark blue sweater, black stockings under a black mini skirt, and black high heels "Well that's attractive." She commented.

Ben almost frantically pulled himself up, wiping the drool off his face with his sleeve as his brain started to process where he was, "What, I'm awake…"

"You said you needed help." Gwen reminded him of the reason he had came to her in the first place.

Ben remembered looking down before correcting her, "No, I need advice." He held up the Omnitrix for her to see. Seeing the alien device caused to redhead to go wide eyed in shock haven't not expected this. She had thought he was done with the Omnitrix.

"What's this about?" Gwen questioned wondering what could cause Ben to bring the Omnitrix with him out of the box.

Ben reached back into his pockets and pulled of the recording disk from the Rust bucket. "This it's a recording from Grandpa Max." He sait down on the stands joined by Gwen as he activated the recording.

"Hello Ben, I left this recording were I knew only you would find I'm in a bit of a situation but it's nothing I can't handle currently nothing for you to worry about. There's been renewed alien activity on earth I looking into it." This caught Gwen's attention for a moment. There hadn't been much of a reason for their grandpa to leave his retirement for years. The hologram disappeared before reappearing a bit later to finish it's recording, "Oh I almost forgot don't worry about the Omnitrix I have it and it's completely safe, they're never get their hands on it. Say hi to your cousin for me love you Max out." With that the holographic message was done and Ben turned to Gwen.

"Grandpa doesn't have the Omnitrix, you do." She said stating the obvious of what was wrong with this.

"Yeah I think it's was some kinda message." Ben held up the Omnitrix as he said those words, "I think he wants me to put it back on again."

"He always said that it was your choice, you don't have to put it back on if you don't want to." Gwen reminded him.

"I know but, I used to love the Omnitrix it made me feel special," Now that he heard himself say those words it made him seem kinda pathic in a way.

"You know it wasn't the watch that made you special it was you." Gwen had a comforting smile. Ben turned his head to his cousin and returned the smile feeling better about it. Yeah the Omnitrix may have given him powers but it was he who gave it meaning, "And you earned a chance at a normal life remember all we went though to get it off in the first place? You put that thing back on you can say good-bye that."

Ben knew she was telling the truth it seemed that having it caused strange things to be attracted to him. In the four years since he removed the Omnitrix his life was uneventful, never mind how hard it was to get it off to begin with, "I know that, but what if Grandpa Max needs my help?"

"He said he can handle it, don't worry." Gwen reassured him.

A door opened shining a light over them as a figure was concealed in it's own shadows, "The Omnitrix ain't yours." The figure spoke with a masculine voice that seemed to have a bit of a strange gurgling tone to it, "Give it up!" He commanded from the two of them.

"No way." Ben countered as both he and Gwen took off and out the door to the side with the man following behind tried to push open the l door only for it to refuse to budge a sign that it was locked.

The two turned around to see the man standing before them his hand out, "Give it to me now." He bellowed.

"Or what?" Ben countered back as both he and Gwen were ready to stand their ground.

"Or this!" He then removed his outfit which in a flash of light the man in front of them turned into a fish-like being wearing a white armored hazmat-like suit with a glass-like dome overhead.

"Ok that's just creepy." Ben commented lost for words at this reveal. He tried to start take off down the other hall but before he could make a move a laser blast was fired right in front of his feet.

The alien out out his blaster pistol still smoking from the excess heat of it's freshly fired shot, "Don't make me use it on you." He warned with a threatening tone.

"Who's making?" Ben asked. A soft sound was heard next to him as Gwen stepped up on a pink platform as two balls of it formed into her hands.

"Not fish face that's for sure." The one dubbed 'Fish Face' responded by firing at her three times. Gwen waved her left arm in front causing the blasts to hit the energy she had summoned up before tossing a ball of energy at him which shattered almost like glass knocking the pistol out of hand. Not letting up Gwen let loose another blast of energy which on contact with him moved around trapping him before Gwen pulled it up as the platform disappeared and she landed back on the floor with no fuss.

"Wow you're getting very good that stuff," Ben compliment a bit amazed she didn't need to speak the spell.

"Thanks." Gwen said taking the compliment

Ben returned his attention to the alien struggling to get out of Gwen's hold before them, "I want some answers and I want them right now otherwise."

"Yeah?" The fish alien asked waited for his threat.

"I don't know I'll overfeed you." Ben's threat feel flat and was more of a joke to all those present

The fish alien took some offense to that, "Boy I'm not here to joke I'm a douly deputized member of the Plumbers, the galactic law enforcement organization."

Ben was confused at the declaration, "Wait galactic law enforcement? I thought they were some kinda you know secret earth organization."

That received a raised eyebrow from Gwen and a eye roll from the alien Plumber who decided to set the record straight, "I think you are talking about the Plumbiers they haven't been active sense contact sense the so called roswell incident when they slowly integrated into the Plumbers officially."

"Seriously Ben Grandpa Max told us about the Plumber's history near the end of our summer vacation," Gwen reminded him only for Ben to wince at that.

"Yeah I kinda… wasn't listening when Grandpa Max told us that." Ben admitted feeling a bit embarrassed by his younger self for a moment.

"Wait Grandpa Max? As in Max Tennyson, he's your Grandfather? I was helping him with a case but he went missing," A sudden realization came over him, "You're the legendary Ben Tennyson."

"I guess so," Ben gave a shrug as he said those words he didn't really think himself as someone of legend. Well he did years ago but looking on outside of defeating Vilgax their wasn't much more of notice. All his heroism were more of forgotten at this point in the collective consciousness of the world with most of it being unknown to the world at large. It may have crushed his ten and eleven year old ego a bit but over time he came to accept it.

"I thought you were just some kid that snatched it from the Rust Bucket I guess I owe you an apology." The Alien's mood had lighten up a bit, "If you get me out of this thing maybe we can find your granddad together." He offered as the two cousins had a smile on their faces at this. Ben gave Gwen a nod and she set him down setting him free.

With the misunderstanding out of the way, Ben looked at the Omnitrix one last time as his mind raced over what to do with it. Almost sensing what he was thinking Gwen asked him one last time, "You sure about this?" To tell the truth he wasn't sure about putting on the Omnitrix but if their grandpa Max needed their help their was only one thing he could due.

He placed the Omnitrix over his left wrist and sealed it over as the device locked itself into place attaching itself on his skin itself as it did. Gwen closed her eyes at this Ben turned around to her his arms raised and a determined look on his face, "I'm sure."

* * *

Julie hid behind a metal crate in the abandoned Train station, according to her grandfather's notes something was supposed to go down around here. It seemed he had caught wind of a shipment between the Forever Knights and some unknown supplier looking to trade with them for alien technology. She held her blaster at the ready as she waited for the moment to strike.

Unknown to her she wasn't the only ones sticking out. On the other side of the train station Ben, Gwen and Magistar Labrid head behind crate's themselves. "So what are we doing here?" Gwen asked wondering why the Magistar wanted them to come here.

"Steak out," He answered before he started to explain why, "I got a tip from your grandfather, the Forever Knights a group of criminals-"

Ben decided to fill in as he knew what was going on, "Who trade in Alien technology, I know we've run up against them before."

Labrid nodded in acknowledgement, "They're supposed to show up tonight to receive a shipment of illegal alien tech."

"Who are they getting it from?" Gwen questioned.

"Don't know Max disappeared before he could tell me," The sound of an engine caught their attention, "Wait something's coming." The three of the quited down as trucks came down one red the other green stopping right in from of each other before a green and black striped muscle car drove up. Julie from her hiding spot turned on her visor's targeting systems.

As it stopped his driver got out revealing a tall and muscular young man, with black hair styled into a choppy mullet, dark brown eyes, and pale skin wearing a tight black T-shirt over a grey long sleeve shirt, blue pants, and black combat shoes. Both Gwen and Ben had shocked looks on their faces as they realized just who this was, "No way Kevin." Ben spoke with disbelief.

"You know him?" Labrid asked, truth be told he thought he looked familiar from somewhere.

"That's Kevin Levin, we fought each other all the time as kids, he has superpowers." Ben answered.

"Last we saw him we had trapped him in the Null Void." Gwen added.

Kevin looked between the figures from both trucks as the ones with clocks over their bodies handed him a suitcase which Kevin opened up a smile on his face for a moment before turning to the supplier's saying, "Money's here." The suppliers nodded as one of them pulled out a cart with metal boxes.

Julie watched the broker as she tapped on the vizor setting up targets. Her instincts told her to jump in and break it up but she pushed those feelings aside. The last time she had gone in without a plan of attack almost didn't end well. Sure her suit offered her enchanted agility, and reflexes but it wasn't great at being armor as she came to realize.

Kevin opened one of the boxes pulling out a alien rifle to show the buyers before he began his showcase, "As promised four dozen factory new Laser Lances," He showed it before getting into the details, "Ether point energy module, intine focus emitter, it's good for thirty five minutes of continuous fire at point six terrawatts." Kevin walked over and pointed the blaster at a old car, "Is that good?" He fired the weapon which started to metal the before causing the car to explode its energy erupting, "You tell me."

"That's Level Five Technology! Earth is only level two!" Labrid exclaimed half yelling. Technically Earth did have level three, level four and a bit of level five technology but it was in its crudest forms. This was something that however wasn't makeable by earth's standards.

"Hey what happened to whispering?" Ben questioned but Labrid seemed too upset so he decided to drop it. Labrid started to make his move with Ben and Gwen falling behind.

Julie had slipped down almost ready to pounce when heard Labrid speak noticing the Plumber with his weapon drawn and his badge out, "Hands above your head air breathings, under the authority of the Plumber's you are all under arrest." Next to have Gwen and Ben walked up while Julie just looked in shock at seeing the boy she had spoken too with the Plumber.

' _So it really is his grandfather…'_ She thought to herself. The suppliers looked at the Plumber before removing their ID masks revealing them to be the same creatures that had attacked Ben hours ago. The three of them gave streaks in agreement at this before walking up to them.

"That's so disturbing." Gwen commented at the look look of them of them.

"I know right." Ben added as the creatures got closer.

"Back, or I'll use this." Labrid warned firing his pistol into the ground setting it ablaze right in front of them. The DNAliens walked back in part afraid of the flame and the pistol.

"So now what?" Gwen asked Labrid as the three of them stood close together.

"Stand off."

Ben turned around and unfortunately had to state the bad news, "Umm I don't think so the other guys are behind us." They turned around to see the Forever Knights suiting up with the Laser lances in hand as they closed in. The DNAliens growled as they started to circle the flames.

Gwen had only one thing to say about on their predicament, "We are so toast."

Ben had a determined look in his eyes as he heard those words, "No we're not." Activating the Omnitrix its core popped out as Ben yelled out before he slammed his hand on it, "It's hero time!" When he did nothing happened but the Omnitrix beeping. When he brought his hand up he saw as the Omnitrix had a blue hourglass on it instead of the usual green. Ben twisted the dial as only a beeping sound came as the Omnitrix seemed to rebooting. Ben mumbled to himself at this, "Not the best time to reboot Omnitrix." Ben almost frantically tried to get it to work as the fire disappeared allowing the DNAliens to advance.

Seeing how her cousin didn't seem to be of use Gwen summoned up two balls of pink energy. "Need a hand?" A voice asked as Julie jumped down firing off to the side pushing the DNAliens back.

To say Ben wasn't expecting this was a bit of a understatement, "Wait… Julie?" He asked remembering her name.

"A friend of yours?" Gwen asked as the Asian girl wearing the armor like suit.

"Well we kinda just meet today so…" Julie was about to finish as the Forever Knights started blasting. Gwen raised a shield on instinct as Julie fire around it. The DNAliens tried to make as move as Labrid shot near them slowing two of them before a third went for Ben with it's claws.

Ben rolled out of the way before running with the creature right behind him tapping at the Omnitrix to get it to work, "Come on, come on." Ben slightly cursed his luck at this and wondered if the Omnitrix really did have it out for him.

Labrid was about to go after him but was stopped as a DNAlien shot out from it's tentacle mouths a ball of yellow slime covering his pistols before shooting another at his shoulder. Two others joined in covering him slowly up. On the other side Gwen and Julie fired a back and further with the Forever Knights. Each time breaking her shield Julie offered coving fired before Gwen formed a new one blasting back.

Ben ducked around as a ball of slime went after him jumping over a wooden crate as the DNAlien followed from behind. Ben stopped a bunch of steel beams held up and thinking quickly knocked them over burying his casher under it's weight. With that out of the way he went back trying to get the Omnitrix to work again.

With the last of the Forever Knights dealt with Gwen found herself unable to take a step as yellow slime from the DNAliens held her in place. The DNAliens started firing slime at both her and Julie having been done with Labrid. Julie's suit helped her jump out of the way backflipping as she did so while they keep firing slime forming her to dodge until she landed into one of the slime piles almost tripping over.

Ben's frantic attempts to get the Omnitrix to work stopped as he heard it beeping loudly before in a flash of green light it changed morphing from the bracelet like form into something more resembling a actual watch. "It's never done that before," He tapped the sides as a holographic image of an unknown form popped up, the Omnitrix's, unknown to Ben, internal AI having rebooted itself randomized it's DNA lists and settled on ten new aliens forms for him to use.

He turned the dial as holograms of aliens appeared before him, "I don't recognize any of them but under the circumstances," He stopped at one that caught his eye, "This one looks pretty good." He slammed down on the Omnitrix and in a green flash his DNA was rewritten as it died down Ben had been transformed into a humanoid, plant-like alien that was overall green and black colored body, with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding what could be mistaken for rocks. His eyes were oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also on his shoulders and head were red petals while his elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. Finally he was wearing the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Swampfire!" The newly named Swampfire called out his voice nasally given he had no nose to speak of. However he could still sense smells as he detected a foul smelling odor coming from, "Eww what's that smell?" He looked around but the only source was himself, "It's me?" Rather than comment on this Swampfire walked up to the DNAliens holding Labrid, Julie, and Gwen captive. "Get away from my friends," Swampfire threatened the DNAliens. Three of the tried to rush them but Swampfire delivered a powerful punch to each of them knocking them aside and unconscious. The rest decided to cut their loses and raced into their truck to drive out.

Swampfire wanting none of that ripped a post out of the ground and smashed into the side of their truck knocking it over. "I forgot how fun that was." He commented feeling nostalgic for a moment before a laser blast caught his attention as the Forever Knights started to blast him most of it going right though, "Hey that kinda tickles." One of the blasts cut though his arm severing it from his body. A vine reached out of the fallen limb before it reached out to the stump brings it back and healed itself like nothing had ever happened.

A cocky smile was seen on Swampfire's face at this. They couldn't hurt him, well not permanently and he had super strength. "You guys are so screwed." Swampfire stated in a matter of fact tone before he went to lay the smackdown on them punching one though a crate and another into the rest of the fleeing knights.

Kevin choose now to dropped in front of him. "Hey Tennyson!" He yelled a bit of anger in his tone.

"What do you want Kevin?" Swampfire asked not really in the mood to fight him.

"Let's see how about the fact you trapped me in the Null Void for all those years?" Kevin answered somewhat sarcastically.

"You did that to yourself," Swampfire countered but Kevin wasn't going to hear that.

"And you ruined my deal, so I'm thinking I want revenge." Kevin leaned down to the rail tracks pouching them as his body was soon covered in the metal from head to toe, "The good news is since I can absorb almost anything I have more then enough power to take it."

Swampfire wasn't expecting that Kevin could absorb the metal and was actually pretty surprised by this, "That's new." The two of them moved up as they both throw a punch Kevin dodged the plant-like aliens ist and forced his own into Swampfire's gut coming out the other side but all it was but a minor annoyance to the plant alien who brought its hands down smacking the sides of Kevin's head before kicking him into one of the large shipping cars.

Kevin lifted up the car into the air tossing it at Swampfire similarly crushing him under it him. Kevin walked up the the car boasting about his accomplishment, "And that's what happens when you mess with me!" Unknown to him a vine shot out from the ground before forming into Swampfire.

"Peekaboo." Swampfire said causing Kevin to turn around in surprise before being meet with two punches to the face sending him flying into another train car. He picked it up over his head struggling a bit at the weight over him with his enhanced steel strength. Flames busted to life in Swampfire's hands before blasting the car causing a small burst of heat akin to an explosion which knock Kevin back into the ground. He tried to get back up bit couldn't and fell unconscious the steel covering his body disappearing as he did.

* * *

Kevin awoke with a ground with Labrid, Julie, Gwen, and Swampfire who turned back into Ben all looking down at him. He tried to free his hands to absorb the ground but he sound he couldn't move his hands. "What they…" He pulled them up to see them surrounded in a blue energy.

"Energy police cuffs, you can't absorb anything cause their ain't nothing to absorb including the cuffs themselves." Labrid explained to Kevin.

"Hey ahh you still have some of that slime in your hair," Gwen was about to check her right side before Julie clarified, "Other side."

Gwen checked there and felt the slime pulling her hair out to see the left side covered with it. Having a gross look on her face at this. "Alright time to talk tough guy," Labrid pulled out the energy cell from a discarded laser lance, "These things run on ether point energy cell a technology way to advance for humans to make, in fact they shouldn't even be on this planet."

"So why is that my problem?" Kevin asked annoyed by this. Shouldn't they just chuck him back into the null void and be done with this?

"I caught sight of the Forever Knights leaving with a shipment of them as I got myself free, we're hoping you knew where they're held up." Julie explained as Kevin didn't seem to speak nor did he seem to care.

Gwen placed her hand on his shoulder as she spoke to him with a calm tone, "Please Kevin a lot of people could get hurt." Kevin's face soften at her words as he thought about it.

"You're in a lot of trouble son, I'm giving a chance to help yourself here."

You don't have to convince me those guys ran off before I got paid I'm happy to help find those deadbeats." Julie rolled her eyes at Kevin's words but figured it might be the best they can get.

"Alright now one more thing," Labrid turned to Julie, "While I'm grateful for your help, you have some explaining about the suit if I didn't know any better it's seems to be a bit costume made from alien technology."

"Oh right you see I'm looking for my grandpa he went missing and all I found was a note telling me to find the suit he made and well this," Julie pulled out the note to hand to Labrid.

"Your grandfather… he wouldn't happen to be Hiroki Yamamoto would he?" Labrid questioned as Julie gave a nod.

"Yes he is you knew him?" Julie asked her grandfather didn't talk much about his time as a Plumber.

"Not practically no, not much stood out save his tedious to play around with technology, made a lot of unofficial changes to his Plumbers gear the only real thing that stood out was his conspiracy theory about something going on in the Plumbers themselves after awhile his paranoia got so much that he was discharged."

Julie had a sigh at hearing that. The last part sure sounded like her grandfather. He was and still is a bit paranoid about something and she wouldn't be surprised if he had bugged her house with lasers in case of intruders. ' _Seriously why would he think that something wrong was going on in the Plumbers?'_

* * *

 **Here we are… boy did this take a long time to make. Now a few of my thoughts about the changes for a moment. Plumbers are Galactic police? Eh, I found that tidbit as being better than what they were introduced. Kevin absorbing matter? I wasn't all that surprised, matter is after a;l just condensed energy so this was a logical evolution of his abilities.**

 **As for Julie's suit I guess you can picture it as a more armored version of Samus Zero suit but with a vizer.**

 **Anyway I hope for any possible feedback or suggestions are welcomed.**

 **RxR cya all later.**


End file.
